remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Tillie
Tillie is a little blue engine who take the birthday train over the mountain. She is the main protagonist of the 1991 cartoon film, The Little Engine That Could and Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could. ''The Little Engine That Could'' One morning, Tillie is sleeping until she woke up when she heard Tower saying to work and she blew her whistle to woke her cute friend Chip up because it is the morning time. When she helps Farnsworth and Pete out for work in the morning, she attempts to take the milk train for a sleeping Jebediah, but fails when Tower tells her that she is too little. When Chip tells Tillie that poor Georgia has broken down while pulling the birthday train, Tillie tells Doc to rescue her and take her back to the roundhouse. Tillie tries to tell Tower that she can pull the birthday train, but is so sad that Tower says that she can't pull the birthday train. When Tower is asleep, Jebidiah tells Tillie that he can't do it, and Tillie is so worried that there's no-one to take the birthday train, but is told by Chip that she's the only engine left. Tillie sets off to collect the birthday train, and takes the toys over the mountain, but is set by two wolfs, who tell her she can't do it. She bravely attempts to cross the bridge, but is adviced by the eagle to turn back, then tells the eagle that she can do it, and ignores the eagle's advice. Tillie manages to cross the bridge, but loses one of the wagons behind her, and meets a cave with a voice inside. Tillie attempts to go through the cave, but is knocked by an avalanche. When Eric hears about the birthday train, which is knocked by the avalanche, Tillie awakens and wakes up Chip, but finally manages to make it out of the snow. Tillie manages to reach the yard for Eric's birthday, and says that she's done it, because it's worth the choice, before she blows her whistle. ''Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could'' One morning, Tillie is sleeping until she woke up when she heard Tower saying to work and she blew her whistle to wake her best friend Chip up because it is the morning time and scare Tom from trying to eat a bird. When she helps Farnsworth and Pete out for work in the morning, she attempts to take the milk train for a sleeping Jebediah, but fails when Tower tells her that she is too little. Casey Junior witnessed Tillie trying to take the milk train, and encouraged the switcher not to give up by telling her: "If you think you can, you will; if you think you can't, you won't. Either way, you're right.", filling Tillie with hope once more. When Chip tells Tillie that poor Georgia has broken down while pulling the birthday train, Tillie tells Doc to rescue her and take her back to the roundhouse. Tillie tries to tell Tower that she can pull the birthday train, but is temporary so sad that Tower says that she can't pull the birthday train, only for Tom and Jerry shut him up while fighting each other over being a cat chasing bird like Chip and Tom hits Tower on the nose with a shovel. Tower yelps in pain, cheering Tillie up. He tries to rant at her, but Tom ends up flying a javelin into Tower's rear. Tower screams in pain like Tom. Tillie listens as Spike Bulldog tells Tower to stop bothering her or else he takes over command much to Tower's shock. When Tower is asleep, Tillie, Tom and Jerry overhear Spike talking Red on the phone about the breakwater at Harbortown. Previous storms have battered the breakwater so much that the last storm broke a hole in it. Jebediah tells Tillie about the old tracks that climbed over the mountain and that he can't do it, and Tillie is so worried that there's no-one to take the birthday train, but is told by Chip that she's the only engine left. Tillie tried to make Tom and Jerry's boss understand; however Spike thought Tillie was interfering with his work, and sent her aside by promising if Tillie fixed a breakwater, she will pull the birthday train. Boosted by Spike, Tillie sets off to collect the birthday train, and takes the toys to Harbortown and meets up with Scuffy the Tugboat, Tootle, Katy Caboose, Poky Little Puppy, and Shy Little Kitten. She takes a shortcut through Jolly Jungle get to Cavetown, meeting Saggy Baggy Elephant, Tawny Scrawny Lion and Baby Brown Bear along the way. Tillie, Tom, Jerry and all friends grab a big rock and place it in a hole in the breakwater, saving Harbortown. Spike is proud of her and Tillie's wish was finally granted, she then blows her whistle to wake up Tom, who takes a nap. Farnsworth and Pete tell Tillie a story of the Ghost Train that haunts the unused old tracks that lead over the mountain. Mayor Red warns Tillie, Tom and Jerry to be careful and Tillie leaves Harbortown with the birthday train. She takes the toys over the mountain via the old tracks, but is set by two wolves, who tell her she can't do it. She bravely attempts to cross the bridge, but is advised by the eagle to turn back, then tells the eagle that she can do it, and ignores the eagle's advice. Tillie manages to cross the bridge, lets the Alley Cats' car fall behind and meets a cave with a voice inside. Tom, Jerry and Tillie encounter the Ghost Train that Red warned them. Tillie attempts to go through the cave, but is knocked by an avalanche thanks to the Ghost Train while Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy manage to escape. When Eric hears about the birthday train, which is knocked by the avalanche, Tom and Jerry get Tillie awaken and wakes up Chip, but finally manages to make it out of the snow. Tillie manages to outwit the Ghost Train by taking a wrong track. She makes it the top of the mountain and manages to reach the yard for Eric's birthday, and says that she's done it, because it's worth the choice, before she blows her whistle. In the credits, Tillie pulls the toy train over the mountain via the new tracks. Basis Tillie's possible basis would be the American T. D. Judah locomotive rebuilt as 4-2-2, but with a coal bunker instead of a tender. Category:The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Trains Category:Protagonists Category:Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could characters